nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prizor the Hedgehog
Appearance Prizor is a yellow hedgehog that is 5 foot 11 and weighs in at 178 pounds. Prizor has power rings that are around both of his wrists and ankles. (So 4 in total) Prizor wears a crimson cloak that covers his back and sides from his neck down to his ankles. The cloak literally radiates hear as Prizor gets more and more pissed off. Eventually, it'll catch on fire and Prizor will be seething with anger if he's pushed that far. Personality During the last war, Prizor became a distinguished soldier and he was known for his fierce fighting style that easily overwhelmed most opponents in a matter of seconds. He rose from the basic grunt to a commander before eventually becoming a general in the Mobian army. History Prizor was born as the only child of a Demonian-Angelian Mobian and *white noise*. Due to this, he grew up without friends and grew to hate others because of it. He joined the military to vent his frustration out on enemies. Prizor thought of it as a way to let his anger out without getting in any trouble. However, he didn't get far before he would face Vuxo, but would be defeated and his entire squad was killed due to him not being able to protect them. Then Vuxo recognized his strength gave Prizor an ultimatum, "Join me as my apprentice or die" said Vuxo. Prizor decided to join. Prizor worked as Vuxo's Main Hand, handling all of Vuxo's dirty work. But it didn't last, as Vuxo betrayed Prizor and left him for dead. Which led to Prizor swearing vengeance on his former Master. He then started his quest for vengeance, which is explained in his fangame, Prizor's Wrath. Powers Telekinesis- Prizor is an adept at his telekinesis. He FAR outclasses normal telekinetics like Silver. Teleportation- Prizor can teleport without any emerald and can use it rapidly before even starting to tire. Forcefields- Prizor can create forcefields that can withstand shots from Vuxo's Deathbringer form. Nuff said. Aggresiokinesis- Prizor can manipulate his OWN anger to fuel him and become even more powerful than he already is. Electrokinesis- Prizor is capable of using electricity as a weapon, he can infuse it into his sword, lances, battleaxes, and whips as well. Flight- Prizor can fly without a jetpack or the sort. Mental Corruption- Prizor learned this from Vuxo. Using it, Prizor can corrupt minds of heroes or villains. The ability is strong enough to turn the greatest hero to the dark side. Extreme Durability- Due to his extreme anger, Prizor can take many, many, many, many hits to defeat. His anger and already insane durability combined allows him to take punishment from Gods and even Elder Gods for a while. Infernokinesis- From the Demonian side of his father, he gains the ability to use hellfire. a fire that normal pyrokinetics can't manipulate. Photokinesis- From the Angelian side of his father, he gains the ability to manipulate light. Prizor can even use this to make himself invisible by distorting light rays. Super Strength- From both sides of his father, Prizor gains super strength that allows him to perform extraordinary feats of strength. Examples of which will be seen in his fangame. Super Speed- While not being insanely fast, Prizor is faster than the average Mobian. Mind Reading- While Prizor is capable of reading minds, he hasn't used the ability for a while since he'd rather just pound his opponent's skull in than read their minds to predict their attacks. But he could be pushed to doing so if the opponent presents a large enough challenge. Abilities Angry Revival- As long as Prizor is angry, he can revive himself countless times. However, keep in mind that this is stemmed from his soul, so a soul-destroying attack could do him in. Telekinetic Weaponry- Prizor can move all of his weapons with telekinesis. He's even capable of using it on the weapon's of opponents to use against them. Power Rings Removal- Prizor can remove his power rings to allow more of his power out. However, it also strain his body more as he takes them off. Weapons Unknown Sword- All that is known about this sword is that Prizor got it from Vuxo sometime before his betrayal. It is Prizor's primary melee weapon. It has a soul inside of it that feeds on those killed by it's wielder. Every time Prizor takes a life, the sword grows in power. Chain Whips- These whips made from steel are quite tough and damaging. They also can be used as a rope or as a grappling hook to reach other areas. The chains also have the ability to regenerate in case they're broken. They also can grow spikes for extra damage. Telekinetic Spears- There are 7 of these in all. Prizor could wield them with his hands, but he prefers to use them with his telekinesis as a sorta sneak attack. These are nearly unbreakable and Prizor often hones their tips to keep them in shape. Quake Axe- A large battleaxe that is used as Prizor's heavy damage output weapon. It deals heavy damage, but lacks speed as a counterbalance. This titan can cause earthquakes if Prizor slams it into the ground. It also can be thrown like a tomahawk if Prizor uses his telekinesis. Forms WIP (Dammit, Dio's busy with this) Strengths Prizor's thirst for vengeance makes him very hard to kill since he'll kill anyone in the way. Prizor's ability to murder without remorse makes him very adept in killing others. Prizor's very soul makes him nearly impossible to kill him with just physical means. Weaknesses Since removing his power rings strains his body, taking all 4 off can quickly drain Prizor. Prizor's rage-filled attack style can be easily countered by a strategist or an expert. A soul-shattering attack can destroy Prizor if he's weakened enough. (Like to 25% of his energy) Theme Song This is Prizor's Main Theme. "Dark clouds and thunderstorms"- Prizor remembering his bad childhood. "Hellfire and rain will fall, time is coming for us all".- There's Hell to be payed, and that time is coming for nearly everyone. "On the wings of your destiny brings all the power you crave".- Prizor kinda craves power and he wants it to achieve his goal. "Lost in this world, a total stranger".- Prizor is kinda lost in the world, as he doesn't know it very well. "Death by the sword, a common danger".- The chance of Prizor killing you, is pretty high. "You stand for what you believe, I kill for what I conceive".- Prizor doesn't care if you're a hero, he'll kill anyone who gets in his way. "Violent fury of firestorming death, now no life will prevail".- Prizor's made it clear that he'll kill everyone if he must do so to reach Vuxo. "Now the time has come for you to be free".- Prizor knows that there's gonna be a long road to Vuxo. But he'll make himself free from his rage by any means he needs to use. (Gotta love the solo, it's epic as Hell)Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Chaotic Good Category:Aggresiokinetics Category:Fighters Category:Anti-Heroes